The present invention relates to a photographic film package, and more particularly to a photographic film package with a taking lens which comprises a rectangular box-shaped film casing with its back open and a film cartridge contained in the film casing in such a way as to isolate a film in the film cartridge from ambient light.
Often, photographers provide themselves with a camera for their trip, excursion, or holiday, to take commemorative or souvenir pictures. However, because the camera is a precision instrument and relatively massive and heavy, it is sometimes inconvenient to carry about. In addition to the inconvenience of carrying the camera, one often forgets to take the camera long. If in fact one who takes no camera along but wants to take pictures at a resort or the like, it is expensive to get a new one at the visited resort. Even if the cost can be ignored, it is often hard to find a camera shop in the vicinity.